ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Ferengi language
The Ferengi language is the spoken and written language of the Ferengi, from Ferenginar. Written language Ferengi writing looks much like a flowchart, with many 60 degree angles. Text radiates from the center outward, which would indicate the direction of writing as well. Ferengi text can be written with or without a central hexagon, radiating from one side of a hexagon only and in single horizontal lines on signs and short notes. ( ; ). Keiko O'Brien's classroom featured a chart depicting the English, the Bajoran, the Cardassian, and the Ferengi alphabet. The chart listed some sixty plus Ferengi language symbols ( ) Ferengi Lexis * There is no word for crisp, since all food gets mushy on Ferenginar. ( ) *'DaiMon' - rank given to one in charge of a starship; roughly analogous to Federation Captain. ( ) *'Nagus' - title of authority; esp. Grand Nagus, leader of the Ferengi Alliance. This is, presumably, an English translation, as certain Earth leaders (i.e. those of Ethiopia) have also borne the title of Nagus. ( ) *'Lobeling': Child ( ) *'Moogie' : Mom or mother ( ) *'oo-mox' - massage of the ears, a sexual practice. There is no non-Ferengi translation for the word. ( ) Established words : "Dear Quark, Used parts from your disruptor to fix the replicators. Will return them soon. - Rom."]] :Yop : "I" :Yop-im too : "I'm sorry" :Gren : "You" :Neep-gren : "Thank you" :Yoba : Brother Rain There are 178 different Ferengi words for rain. glebben - an especially severe rainstorm * Established Dialogue :The following comes from the script for : '''Keh-ee Yoor-ee Dah-teh-ee...' The first part of Tog's computer security access code. Presumably the syllables are either the names of Ferengi letters, or words, i.e numbers. :This sequence is an in-joke making reference to the Anime series "Dirty Pair". Kei and Yuri are characters that appear in the series, and in Japanese the names Kei and Yuri and Dirty Pair would be pronounced '''ke-i yu-ri dah-te-i pe-ah'. The names of Kei and Yuri also appear written in Japanese in the Iconian written language.'' ---- :The following examples are from the script for Goss uff wok ton. Goss uff wok ton. :Let us out of here. Let us out of here Brik yop tal hopdrew, ki los hoem bog? :If I jumped off a roof, would you do that, too? Gren fatarik oo-mox? :Unknown, may mean something like "What do you say I teach you how to oo-mox?" Ya ta fa? :Unknown, may mean "Is that a yes?" Gren fa hoe loth pex-pil? :Haven't you got that translator fixed yet? Vo yop toe pah? :Can I have that? Yop triska gleep do-sta gren-la. :I need that metal thing you're holding Neep-gren. :Thank you ---- :The following examples are from the script for . It is possible these lines are in a different dialect/language than that used by the Ferengi on ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine.'' Kora-noosa :Anything? Irr zoun nagool ahsp :They're not responding to hails Cucht eeta ekrajhn-voy? :What do your/the scans say? Irr gnales, nohm setron. Quetsivoo! :They're alive, but unconscious. It worked! Nandi :Excellent Vanay'eday :Take us in Tenda sout bazul, ningor! :It's not on this deck. Let's go! Konah see-oh-mahj irr zoon :The fools never knew what they were hit by Oooh, gar-dey latinum sou-tah :Oooh, this is worth its weight in latinum External link * de:Ferengi (Sprache) Category:Ferenginar Category:Languages